1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to systems and methods for consuming beverages, and more specifically, to systems and methods for facilitating drinking a beverage from a beverage container through a drinking straw without obstruction by objects in the beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drinking straws are conventionally known for use in consuming various beverages. Some beverages may include various objects, such as fruit, seeds, leaves, or other objects. For these such beverages, the objects present in the beverage may be drawn into the mouth of a user during use of the drinking straw, or at least drawn into the drinking straw to cause an obstruction. This may cause coughing or other discomfort for the user. Additionally, in the case where a drinking straw is clogged, the user's ability to consume the beverage freely is disrupted.